


Try

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [6]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine had decided that he would try and be more open when it came to their new relationship; Inaho understands that asking questions is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

The first time Inaho had asked, they had been standing, waiting to order take-out for themselves and Yuki.

The small building is full of chattering couples, families, and groups of friends, some of which are seated in the booths that line the walls, and others, like Slaine and Inaho, are standing in near the bar's edge, where traffic would not be impeded.

“It's.. kind of busy..” Slaine murmurs, this being one of the few times he has been in such a building; back in Russia, when he was living with Asseylum, they almost always ate homemade meals. The rare times they did go out, it was to a nice restaurant that was usually formal. For him, this is the third time Inaho takes him out, but this is the first time they are actually in a building. The other two times had been at a park, where they got ice-cream and candy. “Did she really want this?” he asks the brunet, who is just mere inches from him.

As per their new relationship, he has found himself standing closer than usual to Inaho; their shoulders are often bumping, and their fingers brush together.

Neither of them has taken the initiative to hold the other's hand.

“She specifically requested this, yes,” Inaho answers, his brown eyes catching Slaine's teal.

This is the first time they will be eating dinner at Inaho's house as a couple.

Inaho gazes at the blond for a few moments more, watching as Slaine slowly starts to fidget, presumably unsettled or startled by the sudden staring.

“Why are you staring at..–”

“Can I hold your hand?”

Slaine's face flushes a warm shade of pink, and he instinctively pulls his hand away despite Inaho not making any attempt to touch him. “Why?” The question is quiet, laced with underlying uncertainty.

Inaho remains immobile, not wanting to cause his boyfriend any unnecessary worry. “Because we're dating,” he says, lowering his voice so that only Slaine can hear him, “I'd like to show you affection. Hand-holding is one of the more simpler things that couples do, and is considered less intimate than..–”

“Please stop,” Slaine murmurs, that startled look on his face replaced with that of understanding. He hesitates for a few moments, gazing carefully at the brunet.

Despite his question, Inaho finds himself protesting when Slaine very gently links their hands together, “If this makes you uncomfortable..–”

“It doesn't,” Slaine says quickly, shaking his head. A small smile tugs on his lips, and he loosely laces their fingers together when he sees that Inaho is about to protest once more. “It doesn't, really,” he repeats, “It isn't uncomfortable.. just.. _new_. I don't mind this.” And then, as if reaffirming his statement, he gently pulls on Inaho's hand, stopping when their shoulders bump together.

The brunet closes his mouth, watching as Slaine continues to smile at him, cheeks still dusted pink. He returns the smile with a tiny one of his own, and allows his thumb to stroke the back of Slaine's hand.

 _Thank you_.

* * *

 

Inaho and Slaine are sitting across from each other in the comfort of Slaine's apartment the next time the brunet asks.

Slaine is doing his homework, and does not seem to mind that Inaho is gazing at him once more, appearing more at ease now that they are in private. He is holding his hand up with his non-writing hand, gaze flickering over the papers and books before him.

“Hey, Slaine..” Inaho calls, easily earning the blond's attention, “Can I hold your hand?” He gestures to the one Slaine is using to hold his head, and holds his own hand out.

The blond blinks in slight surprise, but gives his hand to his boyfriend without a word.

Inaho uses the lightest of touches as he presses their fingers together; he is careful not to do anything that might startle Slaine. He notes that Slaine's fingers are a bit longer than his own, more slender, delicate looking. Looking up at the blond when he slowly laces their fingers together, he smiles upon seeing the same shy, affectionate look on Slaine's face from yesterday. “I like this,” he mumbles, causing Slaine's cheeks to darken to a lovely red.

Slaine eye's widen, and his gaze flickers between Inaho's lips and his homework.

“Hey, Slaine,” Inaho repeats, voice still quiet.

“Y.. yes?”

“Are you happy?”

The question causes Slaine to stare at the brunet, teal eyes widening, “Eh..?”

“Are you happy? With me?” Inaho repeats, clarifying a bit for the blond. His tone is softer still, though is now laced with earnestness; Slaine's happiness has been a priority since he realised he was interested in the blond.

Slaine does not hesitate when he nods in response. “I'm.. happy,” he says softly, nodding again, “with you.” His cheeks are still red, though he is visibly more at ease now. “Are you..? Happy with me, I mean,” he asks carefully, teal flickering upward to meet brown.

“I am,” Inaho answers, squeezing Slaine's hand, “I'm happy.”

* * *

 

When they are at school, Slaine is the one who brings it up a third time.

Slaine gazes at his boyfriend, watching as Inaho slowly eats a sandwich that he had bought from the cafeteria. Slaine himself is sucking on a lollipop, having already finished the bento Inaho had brought him. “Inaho,” he calls, catching the brunet's gaze, “I.. appreciate it when you ask to touch me.”

The brunet swallows the piece he had been chewing on, lowering the sandwich and placing it on the napkin that rests on his desk. He stares at the blond for a few moments, features hard to read until he relaxes somewhat. “I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” he murmurs, studying Slaine's soft expression.

“.. thank you,” Slaine says, voice quiet and gentle. He reaches forward just a bit, pulling at Inaho's fingers. He presses their fingertips together, expression softening further, “It makes.. it makes me comfortable when you ask, so.. thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Inaho says, not missing a beat.

* * *

 

“How would you like your eggs? Scrambled, fried, poa–..”

Inaho's question is cut off by his own volition as well as a quiet gasp that he cannot swallow down.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he hears Slaine whisper against his hair; the pure affection laced in the blond's voice causes Inaho to loosen his grip on the pan he had been unconscionably holding, allows the blood to return to his fingertips.

Slaine gently hugs the brunet from behind, face buried in Inaho's dark hair. “Thank you, Inaho,” he repeats, voice still soft.

_Thank you for caring about me._

It has been three weeks and a half, now.

Three weeks to allow Slaine to think about their relationship.

Three weeks to realise that Inaho Kaizuka was determined to put effort into their relationship; three weeks to realise that Inaho was going to stick with him and care for him.

And, when he thinks about it further, Inaho did put an unusual amount of effort during the almost nine months they have known each other. He put special effort into getting to know Slaine, understanding his likes and dislikes, understanding what is okay and what makes him uncomfortable.

And, perhaps, in some people's eyes, nine months is too short.

_Maybe it is._

Maybe Slaine is wrong about their relationship.

But right now, he is the most comfortable he has been in years.

“.. you're welcome,” Inaho murmurs, turning his head just enough to earn an eyeful of Slaine's wispy hair. He raises his hand just enough to hover over the blond's own, “Can I..–”

“Yeah,” Slaine nods somewhat, “I trust you.”


End file.
